The Endless Silver Spade
by HinLove
Summary: this story plays after chap. 187. warning: God is bad guy, TykiXAllen pairing. there are some umineko characters in it like battler etc. I suck at summary's .
1. Falling Back

I do not own -man!! (I wished I did ))

And well, this is my first story I publish so yeah….

This story plays after chap 187 so I recommend to read that chapter first xP

"" are used when the speak and '' at the thinking part ^^V

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling back:

Allen felt dizzy, not because of the punch he gained but because of something inside him. It was like something….no…. the 14th in him was suffering. Allen curled up moaning and whimpering as Tyki came closer.  
"What's wrong shounen?"  
Allen didn't respond, his innocence also began to hurt, at first Allen thought the 14th and the innocence where fighting, but instead of feeling weaker, his power increased.  
Suddenly a bright light appeared. Tyki jumped backwards and the others looked surprised.  
when the light disappeared, Allen appearance was changed and a man with the Noah stigma lied next to him.

Sherril grabbed Tyki's shoulder to prevent him from going to Allen and the other man. Tyki looked at Allen, whose hair was brown instead of white and the curse mark, which was slowly disappearing.  
'He also looks a little more girly and cute…wait…did I just thought cute?!?!'  
Tyki mentally slapped himself. The man next to Allen sat up looking dazzled, he looked at Allen.  
"How did I get out of him?"  
Mercym (I don't know his real name yet only his Noah's name ^^;;) looked at the man and said  
"So you must be the 14th."  
The 14th looked at the other Noah's.  
" Uhm…Hi?"  
"Hauh~"  
Allen sat up and opened his eyes. Tyki noticed that his eyes where bright silver instead of gray.  
"so…so…SO CUTE!!!"  
Sherril screamed and tackled Allen, leaving the others surprised at the sudden outburst.  
" I'll adopt you so call me daddy ok?"  
Sherril grab Allen's hands, Allen blinked a few times before he understood what happened.  
"Brother Sherril…"  
Tyki spoke with some annoyance in his voice.  
"You already adopted Road, don't you think that's enough?"  
Sherril turned to Tyki with a bright smile on his face.  
"Oh…I see… so you finally decided to marry~"  
"WHAT?!"  
Tyki shouted as a slight red crossed his face.  
"Don't worry, normally I wouldn't approve a gay marriage, but he's so cute "

Allen looked at the 2 Noah's and smiled at himself. Somehow he had regained his memories of before he met Mana.  
'They look like Onii-san and Onee-san'  
"Why are you laughing Walker?"  
Allen turned and saw Link, panting and sweating.  
"G-g-gomenasai Link-san"  
Suddenly Allen got Hugged from behind.  
"Allen~ you will marry Tyki, right?"  
Allen blushed violently and made a "Hauh" sound.  
"So cute !"  
"Walker…."  
Link had a really, really scary look on his face.  
"You're not really planning to marry HIM are you?"  
He pointed at Tyki.  
"N-n-no"  
Allen said with a soft voice and his face bright red. Allen looked at the 14th with a please-save-me face.

Tyki looked at Allen's cute red face.  
'To cute…way to cute…'  
Tyki couldn't take his eyes from Allen, he felt a little disappointed when Allen said no, and he felt jealous when he saw that Allen looking at the 14th.  
"Sorry Tyki, but he has chosen to be my beloved son~"

Allen felt tears of fear coming when he heard the combination of "beloved" and "son", he tried hiding his tears but failed. Allen felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you ok?"  
The 14th gave Allen a worried look.  
"Hands of my beloved son you filth!"  
When Allen heard the combination again he stood up and ran away, leaving 1 surprised exorcist and Noah, 1 angry link and 3 (yes 3) worried Noah's behind.

Tyki looked at Allen's back with a worried look. Something was bothering Allen and he will, no MUST find out what. Tyki looked at the others.  
'Shit… I can't leave now…'

Allen ran, tears kept flowing and flashbacks kept on coming.

_A man, with blond hair and blue eyes, stood before small Allen, in a flash Allen was hit, again, in the face._  
"_You know how much I love you right?"  
Another hit in de face._  
"_then you also know that when you surrender to me I'll stop making your life into hell."  
The man smiled an innocent smile followed by another hit in Allen's face, which causes him to fall on the ground. Allen saw his best friend standing and crying behind his father begging him to stop._  
"_But because you still not willing to surrender…"  
Allen's eyes widened._  
"_No, please father, please father don't kill her, please!"_  
"…_She will die."_  
" _NO! PLEASE FATHER! NO!"  
Allen could only scream and beg as his father grabbed his son's friend and began tearing her apart. Blood and flesh fell on the ground as Allen cried.  
After a while his father stopped, gave Allen one last kiss on the mouth and walked away. Allen couldn't stop crying, he sat still looking as his half teared face.  
After a half hour, Allen got hugged from behind._  
"_*****, are you ok?"__  
A girl with green hair and red eyes spoke with a worried voice._  
"_*****, please answer me. *****?"  
The girl shook Allen lightly._  
"_Alice nee-san… father…father killed Usa-chan"_

Allen had stopped running and sat against the wall of the cave with his head in his hands and crying. He was falling back, he was falling back to the darkness in his heart.

* * *

Phew, that was chap 1 xP

Please review ^^V

Or else ….*dark side appears*


	2. Family

Sorry~!! It took so long 0.0

I have an injury at my shoulder so typing/writing hurts like hell .

Well anyway~

TY for the reviews/story alerts/favorites ^^V

I tried harder to make this story a lil' longer ^^V

The story takes place at chap. 188's Location, the American Branch.

(so I recommend to read a lil' of 188 ^^V)

ENJOY~!!

"" = talking

'' = thinking

Chapter 2: Family

* * *

"A-Alma"  
Kanda's eyes widened as he saw his long lost friend.

"_Hey! What's your name?"  
A kid with black hair popped out of nowhere and stood in front of Kanda.  
" __****** "  
"__My name? Haha that's kinda embarrassing."  
The boy shyly rubbed the back of his head.  
" __Its Alma"_

Kanda stared at Alma, while the Earl was some kind of chicken dance.  
On a coffin sat Sherril and next to Kanda sat Wisely and Road (who is in her doll form).  
Sherril was controlling the movements of the scientists & co.  
"Ne, Earl-sama"  
Sherril spoke with a worried tone, the Earl stopped dancing and looked at Sherril.  
"What is it?"  
Sherril looked at the Earl.  
"Don't you think the case with Allen-dear is strange?"  
"W…What's wrong with Allen?"  
Johny yelped and looked at Sherril, while Rouvelier looked dangerously.

At that moment the Black Arc appeared, Tyki came out, holding an sleeping brown haired, curse less and innocence less Allen in bride style.  
Allen's cheeks where wet.  
"I think that he cried himself in sleep, plus his Innocence disappeared as well."  
Tyki walked to coffin and sat on it, still holding Allen closely.  
"What have you done to Allen?!"  
Bak yelled at Tyki. Tyki gave him an annoyed look.  
"Nothing."  
The Earl walked towards Tyki and Allen.  
"He reminds me of Lucinda."  
Wisely looked at the Earl as he said that. The Earl looked deep in thought.  
"He does indeed."

Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw Tyki, he blinked a few times before he noticed he sat on Tyki's lap.  
"Finally awake, shounen?"  
To Tyki's surprise Allen nodded.  
"Hauh~"  
Allen looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in the American Branch.  
Allen looked at Tyki and tilted his head while Road jumped on Allen's shoulder.  
"Uwaa~, you really are beautifull~!!"  
"And soon he will be your little brother, Road-dear."  
Road looked at her dad and smiled brightly. Allen noticed that the Earl was still staring at his face and tilted his head again.  
"What is the meanings of this Walker?"  
Rouvelier's voice shook Allen awake.  
"Uhm…I…"  
Allen couldn't find the right words to explain what has happened.

Suddenly, Tyki putted his hand on Allen's mouth, a light blush crossed Allen's face.  
"Tyki-pon what are you doing?"  
Question marks appeared above the Earls head.  
"I got tired of all the talking stuff."  
Tyki looked annoyed at the others, but that changed when Allen suddenly jumped off his lap and ran towards a some unknown person.

Allen looked at Tyki, when he felt a presence entering the room, he recognized the presence and ran towards the owner.  
"Onii-san~!!"  
Allen hugged his brother tightly, his brother picked him up and hugged back, wearing a brightly smile on his face.  
"O-O-Onii-san?!?!"  
Johny and Kanda looked surprised at Allen.  
"Didn't you parents abandoned when you where small?"  
Allen brother had long dark blond hair which was tied in a lose ponytail at the right side of his head, he had dark brown eyes with a hint of red.  
"H-Hades?!"  
The Earl and Wisely looked surprised at Hades.  
"Hey, long time no see."  
Hades smiled at him, he was still holding Allen on 1 arm, as if he was a small child, while Allen's head rested on Hades' shoulder. Rouvelier looked dangerously from Hades and Allen to the Earl and Wisely.  
"Lotos…"  
Hades turned to Allen…Lotos again.  
"We need to get out of here, quick."  
Lotos nodded and tighten his grip.  
"Lotos?..."  
Kanda looked at Lotos.  
"Moyashi's name is Lotos?"  
"H-hai…"  
Lotos spoke shyly.  
"I'm sorry but we have to go now."  
Hades looked seriously and turned around.  
Suddenly Lotos gasped and held Hades even tighter, a new presence has appeared.  
Hades cursed in some unknown language and turned back.  
"Is your half brother trying to take you away from me again?"  
A voice coming from a dark corner made Lotos shiver, as he jumped of Hades' arm.  
"The positive thing of being a half brother is that me don't share the same father."  
Hades drew Lotos closer to him.  
"…father…"  
Lotos whispered, so only Hades could hear what he said.

Tyki looked at the half brothers and the figure in the shadow, Lotos had buried his face in Hades' chest.  
'…Lotos…'  
Tyki looked worried at Lotos. The figure came out of the shadow, a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a innocent smile. Suddenly Tyki felt a huge killer aura. Tyki turned his head and saw the Earl. He looked furious at the man and spoke with a cold tone.  
"Why are you here…God?"  
Tyki looked at the man.  
'God?'

Almost everyone's eyes widened.  
"Well, doesn't you brain work good or something?"  
God spoke with a sarcastic voice, but was still wearing his innocent smile as he walked to Lotos and almost kissed him on the cheek if Hades hadn't stopped him.  
God smiled as he saw Lotos hugging Hades tighter with his eyes filled with fear.  
"I came to take my cute son home."  
Rouvelier looked from Lotos to god and back, Johny was watching speechless, Bak tried to find something he could say, Kanda looked bewildered and the rest all looked in shock at Lotos and God.  
"Well, it looks like your son is scared of you."  
Wisely spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Hmm…"  
The Earl looked, surprisingly, understand at Lotos.  
"So you made another victim of your sickening game."  
"GAME?!?!"  
Hades looked furious at the Earl.  
"He is obsessed with Lotos! He does everything to make Lotos' life into hell, because he can't own Lotos!"  
God smiled and grabbed Lotos, followed by a passionate kiss on the mouth. A tear rolled over Lotos' cheek and Sherril almost exploded.  
"Don't make MY son cry!"  
God broke the kiss and looked at Sherril.  
"Your son?"  
He licked Lotos' lips slowly.  
"You eat too much Mitarashi Dango"

'Bastard…'  
Tyki bit his under lip.  
'I kill you for sure, father or not, I kill you'  
Tyki looked at Lotos.  
'no one makes my shounen cry'  
Lotos stood there wrapped in Gods arms. He had teary, sad eyes and was trembling. He looked like a defenseless little puppy.  
Tyki wanted to hug him, he wanted to say it would all be ok in the end. But he couldn't, he couldn't move a inch.

Hades grabbed Lotos and shoved Lotos behind himself. He gave God an killer glare and punched him in the face.  
"Onii-san stop!"  
Hades stopped his 2nd punch just before the impact.  
"why…why won't you let me hit him?"  
Lotos looked at Hades, he noticed that his brothers eyes changed into Devil mode, blood red eyes, with a black line as pupil.  
"because, yo-"  
"he has hurt you a billion times more!"  
"I don't want that you end the same way as Usa-chan!!"  
Lotos cried at hugged Hades tightly. Hades looked quietly at his little brother, after a few seconds a soft and gently smile appeared on his face.  
"Let's go home, mom is waiting for us."  
Lotos looked at the others.  
"God, you're a miserable man."  
The Earl looked angry at God.  
"Being obsessed by your own son."  
"Well Earlie, it sounds like your still on Lucinda's side."  
Lotos looked at the Earl with surprised eyes.  
"You know mother?"  
The Earl looked flustered.  
"Are you a friend of mother?"  
"Lucinda…is…your mother?"  
The Earl stared at Lotos.  
"Ooh~, that's why you looked so much like her~."  
Wisely smiled sweetly at Lotos, which pisses Tyki off.  
"Ah, poor Earlie, your best friend didn't told you about our son?"  
God still smiles his innocent smile.  
"Even though she hates me so much, we have the most adorable son that exists"  
Lotos' eyes where hidden in the shadow of his hair.  
"Oh, but wait, that means that sweet little angel here is half God, half Devil."  
God's smile changed in a evil grin.  
"Ah, what else do you expect of the greatest Devil from Hell?"  
The Earl shrunked and God's grin grew wider. Hades teeth also became more pointy and he growled.  
"Lotos, let's go home, NOW."  
Hades grabbed Lotos' arm and pulled him trough a gate, that appeared out of nowhere.

Tyki saw how Hades and Lotos disappeared trough a gate. He drew his attention back to the Earl after he was convinced that Lotos will be ok. The Earl looked furious and sad at the same time.  
'Who is Lucinda?'  
"Lucinda is the devil, you know Satan, Lucifer etc. but she's a woman not a man as many people believe."  
Tyki looked annoyed at Wisely.  
"Could you stop reading my mind for once?"  
"What a nasty look."  
God was still grinning and looked at Tyki.  
"He is right you know, Lucinda is THE Devil."  
"And so what?"  
A woman with black short hair and a pluck of hair before her left eye, appeared behind the Noah's. She had dark red eyes and was clothed in a black suite.  
"L-Lucinda!"  
The Earl looked with sparkling eyes at her.  
"Ah~ so you came~"  
God chuckled.

* * *

And that was chap 2... phew that was...not as I long as I tought it would be *sweatdrop*  
Well anyway, please review *bows&grins evilly*


	3. An unexpected visit?

Wow, long time no see ^^/ what can I say.... Evil school....Evil mum... you know xP

Anyway~ I did my best to make the chapters longer, well enjoy~!!!

"" = talking

'' = thinking

* * = explained at the end.

**An unexpected visit:**

* * *

Lotos stared worried at Hades, his mother had hugged him when he came out of the portal and immediately disappeared after hearing what happened at the American Branch. Hades looked back and smiled.  
"Don't worry, mom mange it somehow."  
Lotos expression softened and he smiled.  
"Your right, mother is strong willed."  
Hades grabbed Lotos' hand and began walking, Lotos tilted his head.  
"Your hungry right?"  
Lotos smiled and his eyes began to sparkle, Hades laughed and kissed Lotos' cheek.  
"Hauh~!"  
Lotos holds his brothers hand tightly.

"LOTTIE!!!!!!!!!"  
A girl with green curly hair and red eyes tackled Lotos. Hades grabbed the girl at the collar of her red frilly dress and lifted her from Lotos.  
"Konichiwa Onee-san."  
"Alice, why are you here?"  
Alice chuckled as she freed herself from Hades and hugged Lotos tightly.  
"Luci called me, she said that Lottie was comin' home today~"  
Lotos smiled and held Alice's hands, she smiled back and leaned with her forehead against his. Hades looked annoyed.  
"Remember Alice, Lotos is going to marry me."  
Alice looked at Hades and sticks her tongue out.  
"You wish, baka~."  
Hades twitched.  
"Eh? What did you say?"  
"Want me to spell it? Lottie is going to marry me, BAKA~!!"  
Hades and Alice glared at each other, while Lotos just giggled and sneaked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed some ingredients for a bento.  
'hmm...Onii-san and Onee-san are probably also hungry... and mother should be exhausted when she comes back.'  
Lotos smiled and decided to make a bento for everyone.

* * *

"Lucinda!"  
The Earl sounded happy and sad at the same time. Lucinda looked at the Earl with a guilty face and apologized for not telling him about Lotos and said that she will tell everything at her house. She turned back at God as her eyes turned Devil mode *1*  
"Didn't I told you to stay away from Lotos?"  
Her voice sounded inhuman, even the Earl was a bit scared, while God just chuckled.  
"How can I stay away from him? I just love everything about him, even his Devil moments."  
God gave Lucinda an evil glare.  
"Or are you still mad at me for keeping him home for a couple of billion years?"  
'BILION?!?!'  
Everyone was shocked and stared at the two. God grinned as Lucinda gave him a killer look.  
"The only way to keep me away from him is to kill me."

God's grin changed in an insane smile.  
"UNFORTUNALY FOR YOU IS LOTOS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!"  
"W-why unfortunately?"  
Wisely chocked his head to the left.  
"Because..."  
"He won't kill other living beings except Akuma's and the Noah's inside us.""  
Tyki and Rhode smiled painfully when saying that.  
"And he would never hurt family."  
God's eye's where sparkling and his smile drew wider.  
"I know I can't kill you."  
Lucinda walked towards God while a sword appeared in her hand.  
"But that doesn't mean that I can't make you suffer!"

A black energy was launched from her sword, God dodged throwing a lighting ball. Lucinda barely dodged it by disappearing in a cloud of black feathers. she appeared behind him and raised her sword ready to struck down. but before she could do that, she got kicked in her stomach and got send trough the stone wall.  
"is that all you've got?"  
God grinned.  
"you have wea-"  
A sword pierced his shoulder. the male blinked, and then grinned again. a white sword appeard in his hand, and he struck to Lucinda. he hit her in the stomach. then they both jumped backwards, pulling the swords out of each other, black and white blood fell on the floor. they increased their speed.

Tyki watched, unable to follow their movements with his eyes. the only signs of  
the fight where the crushing stones, the sound of slashing swords, and the black and white feathers that appeared out of nowhere. suddenly God had stopped fighting. "This is going nowhere" with a last mad laugh, god had dissapeared.

"Coward"  
the devil growled as she smashed the wall next to her.  
'ok...THAT was quick..... '  
Tyki turned his attention to where Lotos and Hades had dissapeared,the image of Lotos and Hades was stuck in his head.  
'That smile...that smile he showed when he hugged Hades... it was real...'  
Tyki smiled at himself.  
'It was much warmer and gentler than his fake one.'  
Lucinda looked at Tyki.  
'He really cares a lot about Lottie, he even saw trough his fake smile in such a short time.'  
Lucinda sighed and thought back at how Lotos talked about him.  
'Lottie spoke with such a gentle smile while talking about him... Life is cruel...'

* * *

Lotos noticed that he made to much bento's, he grabbed 3 and walked to his brother and Alice  
"Uwaa~ bento~."  
Alice began sparkling as she took a bite.  
"Hmmm~ I love Lotos' cooking~."  
Lotos laughed and took a bite of his own. Hades stared at Lotos with a bright smile.  
"What's wrong Onii-san?"  
Lotos tilted his head and stared back, Hades just smiled and came closer to Lotos.  
"You spilled some food."  
He licked Lotos' cheek.  
"Uwaa, Onii-san."  
Hades smiled and had said something if he wasn't kicked in the face by Alice.  
"Where was that for?!"  
Hades scolded at Alice, but she just cackled.  
"Lottie is mine~ so hands of~."  
Lotos' looked out of the window.  
"I'm Ty-"  
He realized what he wanted to say and putted his hands before his mouth while blushing violently.  
"Lotos..."  
"Lottie could it be..."  
Hades and Alice stared worried at Lotos as he stood up and ran to his room, he opened a door with a silver lotus on it, he let himself fall on his bed.  
'No...I cant be...'  
He hugged his pillow tightly and closed his eyes.  
'I can't...I will be left alone in the end...I can't take that anymore...'  
He slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

After an hour, Lotos woke up and decide to change clothes. A few images of Tyki popped up in his head, which made some tears escape.  
**knock knock  
**someone knocked at Lotos' door at the time he was finished.  
"Hai?"  
He walked to the door and opened it, whipping his tears away like nothing happened.  
"Bern-chan?" * 2 *  
A girl with deep purple eyes&hair in a black and white dress with a blue ribbon and a black tail with also a blue ribbon stood before him.  
"Good day Lotos-sama."  
Bernkastel bowed slightly.  
"You don't have to be so formal against me Bern-chan."  
Lotos smiled at Bernkastel, she stared at him and spoke with amusement.  
"you do know about the game between Beato and Battler, right?"  
Lotos' expression changed sad.  
"I'll take that as an yes, and I suppose you also know the result of the 5th game."  
"Hai."  
His voice was soft and painful, while Bernkastel's voice sounded full of joy.

"And whose side are you on?"

"......"  
"Battlers."  
Bernkastel's smile immediately changed into a what-did-you-just-said expression.  
"Even if you people are still the opponent, I would be on Battlers side, and that means not yours."  
Bernkastel became more and more amused.  
"So, your going to help Battler fight Erika and me?"  
Lotos nodded which made Bernkastel cackle.  
"This is going to be fun, Ahahahahahahahahaha~!!! The Endless Scourer & The Endless God vs. The Witch of Certainty and The Witch of Miracles!"  
Lotos eyes where hidden in the shadow of his hair while Bernkastel cackled again.  
"Or should I say The Silver Spade God? Or maybe the E-"  
One of Lotos' eyes became visible and looked dangerously at Bernkastel, she stopped laughing and apologized. Lotos' eyes where in Devil mode, his Devil side was coming out.

"Bernkastel.... You won't win this game." * 3 *  
His voice was deep, every tone made you feel weak and scared. Bernkastel folded and shivered.  
"G-Gomenasai, L-Lotos-sama."  
Lotos still looked like a Devil and chuckled softly, which made you feel chills all over your body.  
"I'll help Battler with the game."  
Lotos gave Bernkastel a devilish smile. Bernkastel bowed and disappeared in thin air.  
Lotos cooled down and walked to the garden to make a stroll.

* * *

Somehow Lucinda managed to shake God off and made him go back to his Kakera * 4 *  
She had apologized against the members of The Black Order for the mess and asked the Earl and the Noah's to follow her trough a portal. On their way to her home, Lucinda told about her and her family and how time doesn't inflict them.

Tyki looked around, the mansion was beautiful. It was in Victorian style but still modern.  
'I wonder how Lotos' room looks like."  
He cursed himself.  
'I shouldn't come close, he would only be hurt in the end'  
But Tyki was still curious.  
'Well... It is probably a little girly...'

He sat on a chair in a garden with his eyes closed. Lucinda wanted to talk with the Earl, so Rhode, Wisely, Sherril and Tyki could do whatever they want. The 1st to where exploring the mansion, while Sherril was desperately searching for Lotos.  
"Tyki?"  
A soft voice was heard, he opened his eyes and saw Lotos, standing in front of him. He was dressed in a white blouse and soft blue jeans and had a single silver spade earring.

'Oh no, what to do...'  
Tyki almost melted as he heard Lotos giggling softly.  
"You don't have to panic."  
He smiles like an angel at the male.  
"You can read minds can't you?"  
The boy nodded and sat in the chair next to Tyki.  
"Don't worry, I don't use it most of the time."  
The male smiled, he always would be annoyed when Rhode or Wisely would read his mind, but it's a different story when Lotos does it.  
"And shounen, why are you outside?"  
The boy gulped and became a little nervous.  
"J-Just taking a stroll to sort things out..."

Tyki looked questioning at the boy, he placed one of his hands on Lotos' hand without even noticing himself. The boy blushed and looked the other way.  
"Shounen, you don't have to hide it, just tell me."  
His voice was calm. Lotos turned back to Tyki, still having a red face. But his eyes where grateful.  
"Arrigatou Tyki."

The male smiled and held the boy's hand tighter. Lotos inhaled some air and started talking about the game between Beatrice, whom he called Beato, and Battler, who had just figured out the true meaning behind the game. * 6 * How it went from an Anti-Fantasy vs Anti-Mystery game into a game between 2 Anti-Fantasy groups. How all 5 games had ended. How Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles, added another game piece called Erika Furudo. How Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty, and Bernkastel gave Battler the title of Endless Sorcerer and how he stole the title of Game Master from Erika etc. etc. etc. * 7 * Long story in short: They have to prove that the culprit of the murders is a human and Battler knew the truth behind the games, which crushed Erika's theory about who the culprit was and made her cry badly, so she swore revenge against Battler. Now the battle on Rokkenjima continues.

Tyki had raised his hand to stroke his love's hair, he had a hard time not going to his own world when he listened to the boy's sweet innocent voice.  
"And that's why I also join the game to help Battler out."  
Lotos sighed.  
"Can I go with you?"  
"Huh?"  
Lotos blinked and stared at Tyki, who just chuckled at his cute face.  
"I know you can't stand it when people die, especially when they are killed so cruel...."  
The Noah smiled and pushed the boy tightly against him.  
"...That's why I want to go with you, to protect you from seeing to much and to protect you from getting hurt."  
Lotos eyes widened and he buried his face in Tyki's chest.  
The older nuzzled the boy's neck, making the boy smile.

"I KNEW YOU WANTED TO MARRY LOTOS DEAR!!!!"  
They both jumped, Lotos moved from Tyki's lap when he noticed how close they were to each other and apologized with a bright red face. Tyki also stood up with a blushing face, cursing his brothers sudden outburst. Sherril smiled and hugged Lotos tightly from behind.  
"Hauh~"  
The boy whined.  
"Oi!"  
Tyki became jealous, causing Sherril to hug Lotos only tighter and he even kissed on the boy's cheek. Tyki snapped and freed HIS shounen from the damned perverts grip. Lotos blinked a few times and stared at Tyki's flushed face. They stared at each other when they made eye contact and after a few seconds they both looked the other way, making Sherril squealed.  
"You too are soooooo~ cute together~"  
The soon-to-be-couple blushed. Lotos looked shyly at Tyki, but looked away again when he saw him staring back. Sherril was enjoying the show and had trouble with not squealing.  
"Well lovebirds, I'll let you too alone again, so you can make some intense and happy memories together~."

"..."  
"Sherril..."  
Tyki's glare turned even scarier then that of Kanda on a bad day.

"YOU PERV!! NOWAY I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALREADY!!!"  
Lotos looked questioning at the brothers.  
"What do you mean?"  
The Noah's both looked at Lotos.  
"S-s-so innocent..."  
Tyki nodded in agreement.  
Suddenly Lotos felt his energy drained.  
"Are you OK?"

Tyki looked worried. Lotos smiled faintly as his legs gave up, only to be chatched by Tyki's arms, which felt pretty good anyway.  
"Lotos-dear are you all right?"  
Even Sherril looked worried.  
"Lottie~?"  
Alice came running.  
"Lottie, you should sleep some more, it has been a though day."  
Alice looked angry at Tyki and Sherril.  
"How dare you, making him tired after such a day."  
Tyki looked at his feet.  
'I'm such an idiot...'  
He handed Lotos over to Alice.  
'If I already made him this tired.... Then how am I supposed to protect him on the game field?'  
He looked at Lotos. His shounen had rested his head on Alice's shoulder, his eyes where closed.  
'Am I...This...worthless....'  
Sherril putted his hand on Tyki's brother and glared at Alice, receiving a deadlier glare back.  
"I...I'm sorry shounen..."  
With that Tyki walked away.

* * *

Lucinda and the Earl were finished talking when Lotos woke up, He lied on a couch in one of the guestrooms.  
"Lottie? How are you feeling?"  
Lucinda putted her hand on Lotos' forehead.  
"Where is Tyki?"  
the devil's eyes pained.  
"He didn't return for 2 hours. he's probably in the forest, sorting his thoughts out."  
Lotos sighed, told his mother about his conversation with Bernkastel and that he would depart as soon as possible.  
"Are you sure?"  
Lotos nodded and smiled.  
"Can I say something before you leave?"  
The Earl was in his human form.  
"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you."  
"Don't fret about it."  
Lotos smiled and turned back to his mother.  
"I'll be going now."  
Lucinda smiled and kissed her son on his cheek.  
"Be careful."  
"Bye Earl, please say hi to the others for me."  
The Earl nodded and gave Lotos a soft smile.

Lotos disappeared in a cloud of silver petals.

* * *

*1* Devil mode: Eyes turns red and the pupil is a single stripe.

*2* Bern-chan: Or Bernkastel, she is an Umineko character.

*3* The Silver tekst: The Silver Truth, more info comes in next chap (something I made up, Isn't rlly in Umineko)

*4* Kakera: An other dimension/world.

*5* Game: Umineko, what else xP

*6* Etc. Etc. : It would be terrible long and boring if I wrote everything... ^^;;

* * *

Well that's all for now ^^;; please review or something like that * yawns*.

Next Chapter will be on as soon as possible...I hope....


End file.
